Kevin Sane
Kevin Kris Sain better known to the world under the last name Sane is an American Professional Wrestler, Singer, and Actor. Early Life Under Construction ---- Indies Kevin's career's early stages were very rough. He was thrown into the mix with some top notch talent while he was still trying to learn to compete... It wasn't until later when he hit mainstream competition that he found major success, but prior to that he would begin things by working in an England-based promotion called Phoenix Championship Wrestling, this would be the place where he would be taking his first steps forward into the wrestling world. He would meet in this promotion his most infamous rival on a later date, Darren Stevens. On off time when he would be given a break, Kevin returned to the states to compete in various promotions that he would tour, these promotions were WA and sWi. He would gain a granite of the success he wanted by gathering his first title wins but seen each of them as 'scrap metal'. Within this time in the indies, Kevin met a future top rival of his in Ryan Payne. ---- Online Championship Wrestling Upon it's creation, OCW had attracted the attention of the majority of worthy talent. This left Kevin with a high interest in the promotion. Once he debuted he was greeted by another longtime enemy in Justin Klein, the federation then owner, he would constantly try pressure Kevin into submission, never allowing him any slack. Kevin's first pay per view appearance was at Snowbrawl 1, were he participated in the first ever Woodpile Match for the OCW Hardcore Championship, the match would be won by Darren Stevens who would go on to hold the championship for a record length of time. Kevin first win in the OCW came when he defeated The Inforcer, otherwise known as Evan Pierce, and Carlito Cool on an episode of Chaos. Kevin would slowly begin to creep into the mid-card seen when he impressed longtime friend Tony Elmavic, leader of the New World Order stable, who recruited the young competitor to the team. Kevin would fail to cash in on his second championship opportunity thanks to some unusual tactics by Adolf Baumer, the Intercontinental Champion at the time. Kevin was bumped to the lower-mid card level after the loss and was booked in a match on Chaos shortly after. It was a 9-Man Hardcore Elimination Match to crown a new Internet Champion to a title the Ryan Payne vacated a week or so before. Kevin would prove deserving and outlast all competitors eliminating Kris Holt at the very end to claim the vacated title as his own and win his first championship in the federation. Later on, it would be brought to everyone’s attention by Justin Klein that Shawn Clarke and T.J. Ursu both were not officially defeated in the match. So therefore it was book, Kevin Sane would defend his newly won Internet Championship title against Shawn Clarke and T.J. Ursu on OCW’s flagship show, Mayhem. Kevin would beat odds and defeat both men to retain the title he won just five days before. This win would open a lot of eyes and it proved to people that Kevin was very much capable of not only winning championships, but retaining them too. It was around this time that the war between the New World Order and The Player’s Club was at it’s peak. Kevin would constantly team up with the likes of Drew Stevenson, a longtime best friend, and compete against members of The Player’s Club, namely Ryan Payne and Darren Stevens. At Violentime’s Day 1 Kevin teamed up with Drew Stevenson to compete against Ryan Payne and Darren Stevens to see who would be crowned the new OCW Tag Team Champions. The match was a star studded one, looked at as being one of the best tag team competitions ever in the promotion. Kevin and Drew would fail to win the titles, but not before giving an amazing show. Kevin would later lose the Internet Championship thanks to a mixture of fatigue and stress, but that wouldn’t be a bad thing because he would later be bumped back up into the mid-cards again, this time the upper-mid cards. He would face Thunder on an episode of Mayhem, once Thunder failed to show up for his match, management felt it was only fair to award the title to Kevin. He would hold the title for a period of time before losing it to Darren Stevens in a match where the loser was awarded the Hardcore Championship and the winner was granted the Intercontinental Championship. Kevin’s reign as Hardcore Champion would carry on through various contenders. He would take backseat to a few superstars like Darren Stevens, who dominated the mid cards, and Ryan Payne, Hektik and Owen Stevenson who were main eventing shows. Kevin earned his first pay per view win against James Farwell in a Hardcore title defense. Just a week later, after Kevin had had enough of Farwell’s boasting about a close match, Kevin defeated Farwell again for the Hardcore title on an episode of Chaos. He dominated the match and proved that the match being close was just Kevin giving Farwell a chance to shine from charity. Kevin would go on to defeat more and more comers for the title until he finally was fired, again. And was stripped of the title due to a falling out with management. Later that same week his good friend Big Tony Elmavic convinced Kevin to resign and offered him his greatest opportunity to date… A shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. After a sham of a match between Darren Stevens and Justin Klein, Darren won the title… But Big Tony would exercise his managerial power and strip him of it claiming he hadn’t earned it. It was booked, Kevin Sane versus Darren Stevens at Immortality 1, the first. The title was to be renewed and renamed the "Undisputed Championship". After a tremendous match, Kevin claimed his biggest win ever in the federation defeating Darren Stevens after seven previous failed attempts to defeat the OCW magestar and became the OCW’s first ever "Undisputed Champion". OCW would then enter a whole new stage… "The revolution" era. OCW:r. A failed attempt to spawn a promotion from the original OCW with Kevin as it’s champion. Innovative Revolution X After Kevin’s falling out with OCW happened, he was left without a promotion to compete for as far as mainstream competition. He was looked at as being the “Hottest Free-Agent” of the Summer of 2006 by the likes of IRX, otherwise called Innovative Revolution X, an independent promotion who signed Kevin once he was on the market. Kevin would be striped of his title around this time and dispose of the championship belt in a disrespectful manner and entered the promotion with a lot of favoritism because of his actions. He was entered in a tournament to crown a Innovative Champion I-Title and his debut match was a first round match for it, he won, but the following week, he interrupted the debut of one, The Giant. A man who Kevin had had words with a time or two back in his beginner/Indy days. This sparked a personal feud between the two that didn’t last a long time, it heated up to great heights though, they competed in one match that was a serious of three matches. The first of which was a match that Giant had created and fought in a few times before, a Devil’s Playground Match, though it was close and Kevin nearly came out with a win, Giant was able to gain the second fall In the second match it was to Kevin’s liking and one that he had absolutely no trouble winning, a Ladder Match.. In the third and final match it was a submission only match and with help from IRX Owner Tim Decaine Kevin defeated Giant forcing him to submit to Sane-itary. Tim Decaine gave Kevin the chance to join his “heel” stable… Something Kevin wasn’t interested in, with this rejection freshly in his mind, Tim Decaine fired Kevin on the spot and had his crew assault the star and then had him escorted from the ring. ---- Return To Online Championship Wrestling Kevin’s return to action came about when word got around to OCW Owner Mr. Devine. Devine would offer Kevin his old main event status that he had after the OCW falling out about a year before. Kevin politely agreed to all terms and re-signed with the OCW and made his return appearance at the second April Anarchy… It wasn’t until the Mayhem following the event that he made his official return to the ring in a match involving Chris Cutter and Bryan Williams… Kevin lost the match but wasn’t pinned or made to submit, instead… Bryan capitalized off of Kevin nailing Chris with his finisher by tossing Kevin from the ring and picking up the scraps. This would start a new rivalry with the two. Bryan’s short time run as a heel was made possible by Kevin’s “good guy” persona and the fan base he brought to the wrestling world. Weeks would pass and Bryan would make several interferences and interruptions in promos, interviews and matches involving Kevin. Although neither have ever competed in one on one competition like the feud with Ryan Payne they do have something on one another. Bryan had that triple threat win and Kevin had one Bryan the fact that he was the one who eliminated him from a Battle Royal that took place on OCW Chaos, it would be a tag team battle royal for the tag team titles. Kevin would recruit his former stable-mate and good friend Hektik back to OCW. Hektik was a known former multi-time tag team champion and former world heavyweight champion. This combo was definitely built to win. And many believed that they should have, and if you viewed results it was seemingly close, leaving Kevin alone against the likes of Scarlett Manson and Rain Storms. It took both to topple Kevin.. But on further notice and rumors spreading that the match was tainted. Many believed that Kevin and Hektik had the match won. Should Kevin had won the match this would have been the one to put him in the record books again as a “Grand Slam Winner”… Which angered many of his fans. Hektik’s career winded down until he left the federation again. Kevin continued to compete and in a match a week or so later injured his shoulder in match involving Brain Blaze. Word had it that Brian botched a move and Kevin paid the price… Although Kevin later on the match, the damage had been done. It was reported as being a Type II Acromioclavicular Sprain. Kevin would take time off putting more effort in being the general manager of Chaos and running it an original way… He booked it ONLY in the grungy-ish locations. He made it clear to staff that he wanted it to have a “hardcore” feel. It was different than what any other General Manger in OCW had done before, and was a success for weeks... Until Kevin and Mr. Devine had a falling out about a match decision… This lead to Kevin stepping down out of frustration. ---- Finishing Moves Sane-itary - Collision/Sweet Chin Music Sane-teria Ritual Sacrifice (SRS) - Hart Special Sane-ctuary - Attack/Shooting Star Press Sane-ctify - Tamer Dawn Of The Iconoclast - Codebreaker ---- Trademark Moves Sane-ctimony Slam - Effect Sane-guinary - Krusher '99 Welcome To Sane-t Louis - Cutter Sen-SANE-tional Springboard Moonsault - Moonsault Krytonite Klutch - Scar [Indy Trademark] Retired Chronic Lock - Lock [Indy Trademark] Retired Effects Of The Stigmata - Valley Driver [Indy Trademark] Retired ---- Theme Songs "Twisted Transistor" by KoRn PCW "Make Me Bad" by KoRn OCW "Stricken" by Disturbed OCW "Judith" by A Perfect Circle IRX "Here To Stay" by KoRn PCW "I Am Loco" by Ill Nino OCW "Wanted Dead Or Alive" by Chris Daughtry OCW "Open Up" by KoRn OCW Time Thing "Coming Undone" by KoRn OCW "Papercut" (Instrumental) by Linkin Park ASW "Over And Under" by Egypt Central Current ----